


sleep tight, wish the fairies goodnight

by cloudruniere



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, lol what even are these tags, sandman - Freeform, toothfairies, transferring from hachannie livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudruniere/pseuds/cloudruniere
Summary: no, byun baekhyun is no sand man, he is the apprentice of the big dude sleeping soundly on piles of golden grains back in HQ while he, a sand fairy, does all the hard duties of sending kids to dreamland





	sleep tight, wish the fairies goodnight

baekhyun hurriedly flew through his shift. it was a tiring night, chilly as well with the wind blowing unwanted breezes in the sand fairy's direction.

(let this clue all readers in the subject at hand. no, byun baekhyun is no sand man, he is the apprentice of the big dude sleeping soundly on piles of golden grains back in HQ while he, a sand fairy, does all the hard duties of sending kids to dreamland)

luckily, he is not the only one on patrol this shivering evening but still, why should the lazy oaf get to sleep at one a.m. after bossing around nearly a dozen amateurs to do his job? baekhyun curses the old man regrettably and wishes he wakes up with severe bedhead (a gasp worthy statement within the sand city)

the trip down to earth was met without a hitch and the first few houses were, weirdly enough, without trouble. most times, especially with baekhyun's children, he found them to be quiet irritable and needed extra doses of sleeping sand to get rid of nightmares. once they fell asleep and their unconscious thoughts drifted to rainbows and ponies and other naive, innocent and cute things most would associate with children, baekhyun remembered why he became a fairy in the first place.

his small yellow wings flap quietly as to not disturb the sound sleeping boy he just wished sweet dreams, he escapes through the open window, already missing the inviting warmth of the previous house and hurries to the next, wrapping his thin brown sweater closer to his chest.

this house is smaller than most, and the room he drops in is nearly the size of a cupboard. okay, that was a lie, it wasn't nearly that small but still it could barely pass for a room and with a hint of sympathy for the small girl, looking frail and cold in her tiny blanket, baekhyun secretly sneaks in a pinch of good luck to mix with a single serving of sand, wanting to wish the little one a good day the next morning.

as she stirs subtly, a small smile forming on her tiny features, baekhyun lets a light chuckle escape his pretty lips. this small, pure exchange is interrupted however when an echoing crash sounds out behind him. curious, baekhyun turns to see, well, nothing. all that's behind him is a tall wardrobe and a small red wooden chair. still interested in the slight change of routine, the sand fairy investigates, slowly reaches out and opens the door of the closet with swift precision as to not knock it against the wall and out stumbles a gangly male.

baekhyun cocks an eyebrows as the other stands up, sending an approving look to his behind which fits exceedingly well into obnoxious pink tights and he trails his eyes to skim over lean muscles hidden behind a fitting white shirt. wow, baekhyun thinks, lo and behold a pair of light blue wings extend magnificently as the guy stretches from apparently being cooped up too long in a dingy little wardrobe.

as if suddenly realizing he was outside the confined space, the male whips himself around to face baekhyun and the shorter one takes a silent moment to thank god because hell yeah, he took his time with this one's face.

clearing his throat to force himself not to make obscene sounds of pleasure at the appealing face (cough and body cough) baekhyun reaches out a hand to introduce himself.

"byun baekhyun," he voices out, throat (and pants) uncomfortably tight. "second in line to sandman of the third generation."

the guy straightens himself out, "hello, byun baekhyun,"

slightly clammy hands with calloused tips and drying palms envelope his and although it would be described quite unattractive, baekhyun likes it and feels the need to wrap his own lithe fingers between the others long bony ones.

"park chanyeol, third generation tooth fairy." the sandy haired fairy briefly paused and said the last part amusingly, "i fell asleep in the closet."

baekhyun pauses at the odd revelation but then concludes the other probably drifted off while waiting for the girl to go to bed. he chuckles and has to turn around in order to save the poor guy some dignity because if they knew each before this, baekhyun would waste no time in teasing him and letting him become the butt of all jokes for the next week. speaking of derrieres, chanyeol has a nice one so baekhyun decides to save his dry humor and affectionate bullying for a later time.

the sand fairy spins on his heels to see the other crouching down, a sight quite comedic, in order to level himself with the small princess bed the girl lay in, snoring lightly in a dream filled sleep. his hand carefully inches under her pillow, face contorted in concentration, and his grin breaking out with his voice rising up an octave in glee when he finds what he was looking for.

chanyeol pulls his arm out and between his thumb and index finger is a small baby tooth. baekhyun hides his disgust when seeing little signs of blood still remaining, especially when chanyeol looks so happy, cooing at the tooth and praising it as he slips it into a tiny purple bag, hand back under the pillow to lay down a coin in its place.

the tooth fairy claps his hand after a hob well done and baekhyun shushes him when the girl starts to shift in her bed. the sand fairy signals the other to head outside with him and they both start to flutter out, the only signs they were there being a shiny silver coin and faint gold dust under a pillow.

peaks of a new morning start to show, the sun starting to release warm rays and baekhyun finishes his trip around the world. an amazing feat considering the distractions he had during his route. the moment he completes his thought, a loud crash sounds out from beside him, no doubt chanyeol deciding to climb up the fire escape of this one apartment building on his list. the tooth fairy cheerfully swings his many tiny purple bags, broad grin directed at his companion of the night.

baekhyun opens his mouth to say anything, really anything because he's just standing there like a fool with his wings curling like a shy little fairy boy and his cheeks are probably tainted pink by not knowing what to say exactly to portray how much he wants to se the other again. baekhyun ultimately fails and sighs when he sees junmyeon beckoning him to follow the group back home and sadly turns to bid chanyeol good bye.

he is surprised however when chanyeol leans down to put a small bag in his hand, flying away before any questions are asked. he feels a stare beside him and jolts when he sees jongin smiling creepily to his left.

"what," baekhyun says defiantly, not bothering to look at whatever's in the bag yet, knowing if he risked it, the chances of the contents within reaching luhan's prying fingers were rather high, especially with jongin flying too close for comfort beside him.

"who was that?" jongin probes him, elbow jabbing uncomfortably into the elders rib cage, throwing him off course.

"no one." baekhyun answers, too quickly apparently because jongin just laughs and speeds up to join the big group ahead, leaving baekhyun the sole fairy behind everyone else.

rather than being lonely, he is grateful for while everyone is busy chatting, he opens the bag, grinning stupidly when a rather large tooth falls out and a time and place (for a meet up he supposes giddily) are engraved hurriedly in messy scrawl.

baekhyun wants to laugh and smile and do many acrobatics his body settled to be impossible before because he just got a date with the tooth fairy and boo yeah, is he going to now rub it in everyone's faces.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @babyleIe


End file.
